inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Flames Chapter 21 : This Will Be The History Of Soccer!
From Akuji-san If you really bored listen to this music and meanwhile read my fanfic MESSAGE DONE! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYACI6LwDBU and btw make a new Tab Bring it on! Tanatat : Elemant Nature BREAK! Hebino : Serpant Fang! GOAL 2-2 !! Tanatat : That's How the best of Japan plays Hakuryuu : It won't ends like this! White HURRICANE! Akuji Becomes Kaguyo Akuji Kaguyo : Counter Attack Zero CANNON! Akuji did it and shots it back to Unlimited Shining goal Hebino : WHAA it's to FAST GOAL 2-3 FOR THE BLUE FLAMES Akuji turns normal Akuji : Alright take this to challenge the best of Japan A girl comes to us Hikari : Good work! Akuji : Are you to where invited to this expedition? Hikari : Yeah, you to? Akuji : This was all a trap Hikari : We have defeated Ancient Dark there captain was Shuu Hakuryuu : So you have met my new partner? Akuji : What ?! ???? : It's right Hikari : Shuu! Shuu : Missed me? Akuji : What is this nonscense! Hakuryuu : This was all planned Akuji : How do you mean? Hakuryuu : We gonna combine our team to TEAM ZERO! Shuu : You will lose Hikari : Let's combine our team to! Akuji : Alright! Hikari : Let's call it the Blue Hawks? Akuji : Are you kidding me? Hikari : What about Black Flames Akuji : Sounds cool! ???? : May we join Akuji : Always Aiden Aiden : Nice to hear that! Sasuke : Let's play as old times! Hikari&Akuji : Let's do this! Akuji : Wait do they have a old man in them team? ???? : Call me Kibayama you're defeater! Hikari : Bring it! Sakuma : WAIT! There is someone coming! Kibayama : What are you doing here! ???? : I don't wanna work for you Akuji : This can't be!! ???? : Hi kiddo! Akuji : Haruna you're still ALIVE! Team : Coach HARUNA! Akuji hugs Haruna Akuji : I missed you so much! Haruna : Sorry that i leaved you it was hard to explain to you Akuji : What was the problem? Haruna : I was working for them as team zero's coach. But when i saw you playing soccer and i was you're coach, I did not tell you or I would hurt you a lot and I had to leave you so i must die to leave i know it was hard for you to see it Akuji : Ok i'm happy that you're still alive! Akuji hugs Haruna more Haruna : Alright captain let's begin the match Kibayama : You wouldn't expect this! Kibayama used a mechanic hand to slam Haruna Haruna : Oh no! Akuji : Kaguyo! Eternal FLAME STORM V2! Akuji protects Haruna with Eternal Flame Storm Kibayama : This can't be! The mechanic hand was broken by the shot Haruna : Thanks, Akuji Akuji turns normal Akuji : Let's do this! Akuji : Jason you will replace Kobayashi! Jason : Ok! Akuji : Sasuke you will replace Eliza Sasuke : Yes! Akuji : Let's begin the match! The match started and Hikari gets the ball Hikari : Akuji! Hikari kicks the ball to Akuji Akuji : June! Akuji kicks the ball to June June : Nice assist Shuu : Machine Gun Beats! June lost the ball June : whaaa! Sasuke : Take this Seinaru Shouheki ! Sasuke gets the ball Sasuke : Akuma no Sharin! Hikari let's use a combo hissatsu with Noah! Hikari&Noah : Yes Hikari : Golden Victory Shot! Noah becomes mad Noah Mad : WHAAAAA Mad Art : Nightmare Act! Hebino : Serpant Fang! Hebino gets the ball Hebino : Hakuryuu! Hakuryuu : BOUND FLAME! Akuji : Arrow Flame V3 Arrow Flame V3 failed Akuji : Whaaaa Serra : Time Travel! *Serra got the ball* Yuuki : Overdrive Serra lost the ball Yuuki : Shuu, Hakuryuu ! Shuu&Hakuryuu : HAYT! Hakuryuu : Seijuu Shining Dragon! Shuu :Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus! Hakuryuu : Sword... Shuu : EXCALIBUR! Jason : Burn The HANDO! Akuji : WHat he learned a new hissatsu! Jason got the ball Jason : Hmph is that everything Akuji! Akuji : Moon BREAKU, Sasuke you're turn! Sasuke : Akuma no sharin Hakuryuu : Counter attack White Hurricane! TO BE CONTINUED Hakuryuu : Shuu Category:The Blue Flames Category:Fanfictions